Conflict between 2 Joker fans
by xxBEjrtnfTHxx
Summary: Me and my friend catfighting over Heath ledger's joker. One-shot but i might continue it in the future if it gets enough good reviews. R


**A/N: **Me and Melinda (my co-writer) have often fought over who loves joker more so i decided to write a little story about it :D enjoy!

**THE CONFLICT BETWEEN TWO JOKER FANS**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Melinda and Beth were, as usual, at their brain-achingly boring school when Beth brought up the subject of the Joker.

"OMG I love the joker so much!" Beth screamed into Melinda's face.

Melinda wiped saliva from her eye and rubbed her ear, which was now sore from being screamed into.

"I know, right! He's like the hottest psycho clown in the universe!" Melinda squealed.

"Ugh, damn right! I just love him when he's in his nurse's outfit, he looks so dreeaammy…" Beth stated, staring into the distance with a dazed look on her face.

Melinda frowned at Beth.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" she asked, clicking her fingers in front of Beth's face. Beth woke from her daydream about marrying the Joker and scowled at Melinda.

"YOU JUST INTERUPTED MY WEDDING, YOU WEDDING CRASHER!" Beth shouted a Melinda, giving her a shove.

"Oh I did, did I?" said Melinda, shoving Beth back. "Who were you marrying? King Kong? It'd be a _perfect match_!"

"_Excuse _me?? If you must know I was marrying *sigh* Joker." Beth replied.

"Yeah, as if he'd ever go for a girl like you! I'm so much more his type."

"Yeah, you wish, Goth girl!"

"_GOTH GIRL?? _Joker would choose me over you any day!"

"Ha, ha, ha DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Beth retorted sarcastically, giving Melinda another shove.

"Well, the Joker likes a girl with a good SENSE OF HUMOR!" Melinda said, shouting at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, so I'll be perfect for him then, won't I??" By now, they were having a full on catfight, Beth pulling Melinda's hair and Melinda punching Beth in the face.

"JOKER'S MINE!" Beth screamed, kicking Melinda in the stomach. Melinda doubled over but recovered quickly and wrestled Beth to the floor.

"NO, HE'S MINE!"

Teachers and students had formed a circle around Beth and Melinda, watching the fight with enthusiasm.

"Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth!" Mrs Lyon, Mrs Warner and half of the students were chanting.

"Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel!" Mr Brown, Mr Sly, Mrs Tremellen and the other half of the students were chanting.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"I'M THE BIGGEST JOKER FAN HERE AND THAT MEANS THAT I GET JOKER!" Beth cried, hitting Melinda across the face.

"YOU MAY BE THE BIGGEST JOKER FAN, BUT I'M THE BIGGEST JOKER LOVER!" Melinda shouted back, kneeing Beth in the stomach.

"JOKER FAN AND JOKER LOVER IS THE SAME THING!!"

Both girls were now covered in dirt, their hair all over the place and wrestling each other. Suddenly a boxing ring appeared out of nowhere and the two 'friends' climbed inside, boxing gloves on their hands and mouth guards in their mouths.

Mr Sly climbed into the ring dressed in the ref's clothing and a whistle around his neck.

"Aaand…FIGHT!" Mr Sly bellowed with a blow of his whistle.

Beth and Melinda circled each other in the ring, gloves up and ready to fight. Melinda dived at Beth, swinging her fist to aim for her head. Beth dodged the swing and laid a kick into Melinda's side.

Mr Sly blew his whistle and stepped back into the ring.

"Kicking is against the rules in boxing, Beth!! You are disqualified!" Mr Sly shouted.

"THE ONLY SENSIBLE WAY TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD IS WITHOUT RULES!" Beth screamed back, placing another kick into the side of Melinda's head. Melinda fell to the ground and thrust her legs out under Beth, causing Beth to fall flat on her face.

"OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE (insert swear word of choice)!!" Beth yelled, getting up and body-slamming Melinda. Melinda groaned in pain but got back up, and the pair began circling each other again. They both had a black eye, Melinda's lip was cut, Beth had a huge gash in her cheek which was dripping blood and Melinda had a sprained wrist. Beth lunged at Melinda, knocking her out of the ring and into the middle of the oval, where they continued fighting, the boxing ring and gloves poofing away into thin air.

"YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH?? I'LL PLAY ROUGH!" Melinda screeched, grabbing Beth by the hair and slamming her head into a random pole that had appeared in front of them. Beth moaned in pain and fell to the ground, bringing Melinda down with her. Both girls hit their heads hard on the concrete floor and blacked out.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Beth awoke groggily in a hospital room on a hospital bed. She looked to the side and saw Melinda lying in a bed next to her, just waking up.

"W-f-w-th-s-what happened?" asked Melinda, her eyes still half closed. The two had splitting headaches.

"I th-think w-we got kno-knocked out while fi-fighting." Beth slurred, putting a hand to her head.

"I-it was silly to fight o-over a f-fictional chara-character." Melinda said, sitting up.

"Y-yeah I guess. Let's promise never to fight over him again." Beth replied, also sitting up. Suddenly the door of the hospital room opened and a nurse with shoulder length orange hair walked in wearing a mouth mask thingy.

The nurse sat down on a chair in between the girls, took off her mask and sat down. Beth and Melinda stared at the 'nurse' in disbelief.

This nurse was different than others. This nurse had the sides of his mouth carved into a Glasgow grin, which was smeared with red paint. The rest of his face was chalk white and he had black paint around his eyes.

Beth and Melinda could only stare at the 'nurse'.

"J-j-joker?" Beth asked slowly.

"Hiiii." Joker replied slowly.

Beth and Melinda stared at Joker. Then they looked at each other and narrowed their eyes.

"HE'S MINE!" They both screamed, diving at each other.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A/N: **I'm not too sure whether i should continue this...so review and tell me what you think. Should i continue it or leave it?


End file.
